


Down By The Creek

by tacocudlls



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Church, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacocudlls/pseuds/tacocudlls
Summary: “Rose says that this is what normal girls do on their eighteenth birthdays. Get drunk and meet boys under the cover of night sky.”Rey is celebrating her 18th birthday with her best friend, Rose, by meeting up with some boys down by the creek. One of those boys is Ben Solo, who is six years their senior but still childish as all hell at heart. She makes a decision that night, to lose herself with him down by the creek. Afterwards, Ben and Rey try to pursue something between them, but their age difference and his checkered past stands in the way.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I adapted a novella of mine that near and dear to my heart as a fanfic, just because I wanted to. Please excuse any mistakes there might be in there. I hope y’all like it, at least a little bit. 
> 
> And yes, I am horribly aware of my abuse of commas.

Rey is nervous. Absolutely completely and totally nervous of what’s happening around her. Rose has her by the hand is practically dragging her towards the creek despite Rey’s protests.

“Oh, shut up,” Rose throws her words over her shoulder. “Just come on, no one’s gonna know.”

It’s a terrible idea but that’s what Rose is good at, coming up with bad ideas and dragging her along. They’ve already drank a whole bottle of Boone’s Farm between them two and Rey is a light weight. But Rose says that this is what normal girls do on their eighteenth birthdays. Get drunk and meet boys under the cover of night sky.

They walk up to the creek and there’s the sound of laughing and shouting from the guys they know. Rose had gotten a call from one of her crushes that invited them to “hang out” by the creek with some other people from school. There’s only a few of them here, but there’s enough to make her nervous. There’s a cooler of beers by a small fire and it smells like pot.

Someone grabs Rose by the waist as they come up to the side of the water and she shrieks. One of the boys had picked her up clean off her feet and tossed her playfully into a blanket spread out on the ground.

“Speak of the goddamn devil, look who it is y’all,” a deep voice sounds out. Rey turns to look up at someone she recognizes quite clearly.

“Is that you, Ben Solo?” She asks curiously. He grins down at her and ruffles her hair. Rey is momentarily breathless as she looks at the man who has all but tossed Rose to the side and is now looking at her with an intoxicating grin. Rey can feel her cheeks heating up with a blush. Here stood the guy she’s had a childhood on for as long as she can remember, with his dark hair longer than she’s ever seen it, almost down to his shoulders and wavy.

“Rey Hill. Look at you, all grown up,” He says and she catches how his eyes rake over her body and she straightens up a bit. Ben is six years older than them but his cousin had been in their graduating class so he hung around them pretty frequently. She’d also grown accustomed to seeing him at church with his momma on Sundays, but hadn’t seen him in about a year or so since he’d been locked up for beating the shit out of this one guy. Ben looked taller now, more filled out in the shoulders. Older, stranger somehow, than when she’d last seen him singing from the pews a little more than a year ago.

“When’d you get out of the slammer?” She asked him, teasing.

“Few days, actually.” He raised up a bottle of Fireball and shakes it at her. “We’re celebrating.”

“Me, too,” she says as she takes a step closer and takes the bottle from his hands. She takes a swig from it and tries her best to not show how absolutely disgusting the stuff tastes as it burns its way down her throat. “It’s my birthday.”

“Oh, yeah? How old are you turning, baby girl?”

She hates being called pet names by guys but when it’s Ben that says it she’s suddenly fine with it. “Eighteen,” she tells him with what she hopes is a flirty smile. His lips are around the bottle as he takes a drink from it but his eyes are stuck on her. She can’t tell if her poor attempt at seduction has worked or not because he looks away from her and shouts something at the other guys.

Rey isn’t very well educated when it came to things like this. She’d dated one guy throughout her whole high school days and hadn’t gotten really far with him. Nothing past quick and sloppy make out sessions in the back of his mom’s old station wagon. Her little boyfriend had gotten his hand under her shirt and pawed at her tit but that was as far as her sexual escapades had gone. Even if she did successfully seduce Ben fucking Solo, she wasn’t even too sure what she was supposed to do with him. Ben was well known for his womanizing ways, along with his criminal activities, and there was little to no chance that he would even be interested in her, an inexperienced little shit virgin.

He turned to her with an easy grin, pulling her out of her self deprecating thoughts and fantasies. “That’s a good age,” he said, voice light as if he was reminiscing. “I miss being 18.”

“You make it sound like that was ages ago, Solo. You’re not that old.” Rey says. He leans against a tree and crosses his arms over a thick chest, arms flexing. He’s wider than the fucking tree when he stands like that and she’s willing to bet he knows it, too. She’d heard from someone that all there really was to do in prison was read and work out. Ben didn’t seem like he’d done much reading while locked up.

“I am old enough to be your daddy, little girl,” he says in a low voice that does things to her inexperienced self. Cheeks burning, she looks right at him and sticks her chin out in defiance.

“You ain’t no one’s daddy, little boy.” That earns her a surprised bark of laughter from him and she’s full of a certain sense of pride in her barb. “Plus, my auntie always says that you act like you’re a quarter of your age.”

“She really say that?” His brows knit together and she thinks he looks like a puppy now that his eyes are all big and shiny in the dark.

“Says they should put you back in school with the rest of us.” Rey takes a step closer to him and his head moves down further so he can look at her. “You hang out with us enough, anyways.”

“You’re starting to hurt my feelings, baby girl.”

“I doubt you have feelings, Solo.” Rey takes the bottle from him again and takes a drink. He’s looking at her funny, like he just realized something in that thick head of his.

“And who told you that? Your auntie again?” He asks. One of his hands moved away from his chest and for a second she thinks he’s going to snatch the bottle away from her lips as punishment for teasing him. Instead he tucks an errant escapee curl behind her ear. She almost chokes on the cinnamon booze.

“No, I surmised as much myself,” Rey says and takes another quick drink to hide the shiver he just gave her. “This shit is absolutely horrible. It tastes like Christmas hates me.”

Ben’s laugh is deep and it vibrates in her chest. She gives him the bottle back and he caps it before sliding it into his back pocket. He opens his mouth to say something, and she’s hoping it’s some form of invitation but Rose is now standing behind her, completely drenched as she grabs Rey by the waist.

“Join me!” Rose shouts in her ear as she pulls her backwards towards the creek and away from Ben.

“I don’t have anything else to wear if I get in that water, Rose. And neither do you.” Rey protests. They’re at the very edge of the creek now and Rey turns in her friend’s arms. Rose is wiggling her eyebrows. She’s standing in the dark dressed only in a thin bra and her panties.

“No,” Rey shakes her head as she realizes what her friend is suggesting. “I’m not doing it.”

Rose’s grin gets wider and toothier, her hands finding the waistband of Rey’s jean shorts and starts to tug them down. “Oh come on!” But Rey shakes her head harder now and shoots a look over her shoulder to where Ben was still standing by the tree line. A few more people had joined him, talking and laughing loudly.

“He’ll see you, ya know.” Rose whispers into her ear. “Maybe he’ll even get naked and join you in the creek.”

“Shut up,” Rey whispers furiously. Of course Rose would figure it out. Rose knew Rey better than anyone else in the world.

“You wanna fuck him, don’t you?” Rose asks her.

“Absolutely not,” Rey lies to her supposed friend who just rolls her eyes and gives her a look that says Rey isn’t fooling anyone. In a split moment, Rose hooks her fingers under the waistband of Rey’s shorts and tugs them down to her ankles. She shrieks and tries to grab them but Rose grabs her shirt and tugs it over her head. As Rey struggles with the shirt that is now stuck to her ponytail, Rose grabs her around the waist again to haul her towards the edge, and pushes her into the deep water of the creek. Rey screams before she hits the water, immersed beneath the murky water. She faintly hears the splash of water as Rose dives in behind her.

There’s peals of laughter all around them as Rey breaks the surface of the water and starts hurling curses at the other girl. She threatens to murder her and to burn her house but Rose just laughs and swims away. She’s still cursing and threatening when there are more splashes around her and she sinks further in the water to cover herself. This wouldn’t be so embarrassing if Rey hadn’t chosen to go braless today. Or if she had worn regular panties instead of thongs.

“Fuckin’ asshole!” She yells at Rose who is still laughing as she swims on her back. “You’re the worst excuse for a friend.”

Rey starts swimming to the shoreline where there’s a pile of clothing dropped by the others who were now swimming in the creek. Her plan was to grab one of their shirts and pull it on but she stops swimming and stands still under the water when Ben steps up to the shore line. She watches, water up to her chin, as he grabs his shirt, pulls it off, and tosses it on the ground. He’s tanned underneath, and he obviously has spent little time reading while locked up, because he’s very defined underneath. There are some tattoos littered over his stomach and chest. He’s too far away for her to make out what they are. Rey sucks in a breath.

Yet again, she’s reminded that he’s older than all of them. Older than anybody here, anyways, because unlike the boys that are yelling and playing around in the water, Ben has hair on his chest and stomach, a thin line leading directly into the waistband of his jeans where he’s now undoing his belt buckle and sliding it out of the belt loops. Entranced, she slips further into the water to hide her cheeks from view as he sheds that final piece of clothing. He dives into the water but not before she catches a glimpse of tight boxer briefs and thickly muscled thighs.

She doesn’t know where he’s swimming but she tries to make her way towards Rose. Rey wraps her limbs around her friend when she finds her in the middle of their classmates. Former classmates, since they’d all graduated now.

“Koala bear,” Rose coos happily. It was a thing that went back to her childhood, before Rey had learned how to swim properly and Rose helped her get around in the creek and in the community pool.

“My tree,” Rey responded as she gripped her friend tighter.

Someone splashes the two girls and they yelp. “Stop being so fucking cute, you two.” Ben says in mock disgust.

“Shut up, Solo,” Rose laughs. “You’re just jealous that you’re not the tree.”

Rey pinches her friend on the side and hides her face so no one can see the blush that’s formed. She’s never in her life blushed so much before. Rose bucks her off her back and quickly swims away to the guy Rey knows Rose has had her eye on since halfway through the school year. She’s suddenly being grabbed around the hips and turned so she’s facing Ben. She would scream, or yell, or maybe squeal if she wasn’t so desperate to seem cool and unattached. His smiles are disarming, even under the pale light of the moon. As if the others knew what to do, they all swim away towards the shore or to the opposite end of the creek, but away from Ben and Rey.

“What were we talking about before?” He asked her as he pulled her closer to him in the water. She swallows thickly and shrugs nonchalantly, like this was something normal. He’s too close under the water, her breasts almost touching him but maybe that was what he was aiming for. She reaches out and puts a hand on his chest between them, before she’s crushed against him and he finds out that she’s practically naked under the water.

“I think I was saying that I think you’re a monster,” she says back.

“Yes, I am.” His voice is deeper and he tugs her closer by the waist. The hand that had been on her waist drags up her back, and she swears she can feel her skin burning under his touch. Ben freezes, dark eyes snapping to hers. They’re wide and blinking.

“You’re naked?” He asked her in a choked voice. She shakes her head then shrugs, a complete mess as her stomach does flips and flutters.

“Not completely,” she says. “I wasn’t expecting to be thrown in the creek today, or else I would’ve worn a bathing suit under my clothes.” A horrible attempt at a joke.

Ben floats away a little, putting some distance between their bodies, his hand moving to her arms instead where they’re safer.

“I shouldn’t—.” He starts.

“It’s fine,” she swims closer, letting her arms come out of the water to clasp around his neck. She lets her body touch his and he quietly groans when Rey’s breasts touch his chest. He feels burning hot even in the tepid water of the creek. “I don’t mind if it’s you, Solo.”

He closes his eyes as she brings her legs up and wraps them around his waist. He slowly opens them when she’s settled against him but his arms are still floating in the water, carefully not touching her. As if scared.

“You sure you don’t mind?” His voice was husky and it cracked a little as he peered at her from half lidded eyes.

“I’m sure,” she said, sounding a lot more confident than she really was. There was a few beats of time between them before his hands finally wrapped around her waist, so big that they almost wrapped around completely. Her stomach flipped nervously when she realized that his face had moved closer to her own, eyes flitting between hers and her lips. And then he was kissing her.

It was soft at first, barely a whisper of lips against lips, soft and wet and hot as he moved his lips gently over hers. Rey sighed against him, her breath literally being knocked out of her by how gentle Ben was being. One of his hands moved to cup the back of her neck, pressing her face a bit closer to him, kissing her a little harder but still so agonizingly tender. His sighs tasted like cinnamon and warmth and everything she ever wanted.

His other hand trailed down, leaving goosebumps as they moved to the thigh that was at his waist. She gasped when his fingers spread to cover and knead under the water, every bit he touched felt like it was buzzing under his rough caress. The callouses on his hands scraped over skin and it sent shivers down her spine, making her lips move a little more desperately against his. He hummed in appreciation and slipped his tongue into her mouth. And oh, that was something new to her. Not new because her last boyfriend had done it as well, but new because it was nice when Ben did it. Not clumsy and messy and bad.

Nothing about his kiss was bad. Maybe it was because the only thing she had to compare it with was absolutely terrible, but Ben was gentle and so, so good. She let out an unexpected moan against his mouth and he made a noise that sounded almost like a growl. He pulled her even closer to him, crushing her into his chest and body. His hips twitched upwards under the water, as if he was inadvertently trying to find something to give friction and he found it between her thighs. She gave a little squeak when she felt his dick, hard and thick, against the flimsy material of her panties. He drew away, eyes closed, “Fuck, that was a cute noise,” he whispered hoarsely against her mouth.

“Do it again,” he teased, bringing his hips up again to repeat the motion, but this time he pushed her hips down at the same time and the hard length of him rubbed against her clit. The lick of pleasure shocked her body as he ground her against him again. She didn’t squeak this time, instead it was a throaty moan against his jaw. His fingers dug into the flesh of her thigh and her back, nails digging in. “I like that sound more.”

Rey cleared her throat as she looked up at him wide eyed, barely believing that this was actually happening. Ben smiled down at her. “Maybe we should go somewhere else?” She asked him before sparing a glance around to see where everyone had gone. Rose and her boy had disappeared somewhere and she couldn’t hear them anymore but the others were gathered around the fire near the shore line, having fled the water when Ben had grabbed her earlier. It was too dark for them to actually see what they were doing but if anyone decided to get back in the creek they would have front row tickets to whatever this was.

“If—if you want to,” he choked out, stumbling on his words. “That way.” He gestured behind him in a vague way with a jerk of his head. She nodded at him.

“Are you sure?” Ben asked again. “With me?”

She gave him a startled laugh and then a scoff. “Of course, yes, with you. You make it sound like it’s wild that I would want to...with you.” Her cheeks were burning again. They shouldn’t be because his cock was captured and twitching between her legs and her naked tits are pressed against his own. But she was blushing yet again at the insinuation.

“It is, though.” He said seriously. “It is wild that you want anything to do with me.”

“Why?” She frowns.

“Be—because you’re fucking beautiful and so fucking perfect. And I’m...I’m just Solo.” _The fuck up_. The words go unsaid and they linger in the air between them as if they’re tangible.

“Don’t say that,” she whispers. “I’m not any of that and you’re amazing, and beautiful, and funny and Christ almighty, are you even aware of what you look like without clothes? Or in clothes?” The alcohol is making her tongue loosen as the words come tumbling out of her mouth. Instead of saying anything else, she pushes her lips down on his none too gracefully or gently and tries to ravage his mouth. She’s not like him and doesn’t have years and years of experience blowing people’s mind with kisses so it’s clumsy but he still groans under her mouth and presses himself against her.

They’re swimming away, with him still holding her tightly with one hand. With lips still locked with hers, tongue pushing on hers, teeth digging into her bottom lip as he sucks on it gently, making her head spin and her body feel weak enough to float away. He pulls them both onto the ground on the other side of the creek. They’re far away enough from prying eyes now. He lowers her down gently, her back pressed up against lush and soft moss and wild grass, then covers her with his body. Slowly, his lips and tongue taste every bit of her until he reaches her breasts where he starts to use his teeth against her nipples. She cries out and arches her back, pulling at his hair and simultaneously praising his name to the night sky.

His hand traced her skin all the way down until he found the small triangular fabric the barely covered her.

“I swear to fuck, you crawled out of my wet dreams,” he groans as his fingers play with her lips hidden underneath the wet fabric. His fingers find her clit and he gently nudged it with the tip of his finger. “That feels so good,” she crooned, her eyes squeezing shut as the sensation went straight to her toes. Ben moves a little faster, tracing a small circle pattern into her skin and making her cry out. “Oh, it’s better than when I do it. Holy shit.”

Ben sighed against her breast as he peered up at her and sucked in a curse. His hand changed position so his thumb was working against her clit now and then he tried to push one of his fingers inside of her. She lets out a cry, a mixture of pleasure and pain and her muscles clench against the intrusion. When she was alone, she’d experimented, slipping a finger in and mimicking the pleasure a man could give her. But her fingers were smaller than his. And even her own had brought her a tinge of pain. His hands were bigger, thicker, rougher than hers.

Ben went stiff above her, his fingers paused, eyes wide and searching her face. The moment he realized that she was a virgin was clearly written all over his face, every feature dashed with shock. His lips hung open until he gathered himself and whispered, “Are you a—?”

She hesitated but nodded after a moment of embarrassment. He sat up a little bit, his finger still in her, thumb still pressed against her clit and making it hard to breathe. For a second she thought he would push her away, stand up completely and tell her he couldn’t do it. Maybe say that he wasn’t interested in a little girl with tiny tits, curves, or experience. But he turned his head, eyes wide and dark under the moonlight, face unreadable, and his fingers moved again. One slipping further inside of her even as her body tried to clench down around it, his thumb started working quicker, and his mouth came back to cover hers. This kiss was far different than the ones from before. There was a deep hunger behind it, quick and furious, the kind that was meant to possess her, to mark her as his. His voice was low as he whispered things against her jaw and neck, his teeth dragging across the skin here, bruising her.

“I’m not a good man,” he rasped. “I can’t promise I’ll be gentle. I’ll try, for you, but I want you too much.”

Rey was mewling and whimpering under him as another finger started to work inside of her and she started to feel a different pull in her lower belly, something new and unexplored. It was a building sensation, uncomfortable because it was unknown to her but it came from the insane amount of pleasure he was wringing out of her. She cried his name as he panted and kept talking. “Please. Please, Ben. Don’t stop,” Ben didn’t stop. He sped up instead. Her cries were louder as she felt herself start to reach a crescendo, a peak, and she exploded with his name at the tip of her tongue. He sealed his lips over hers even as she wailed, swallowing her moans and reveling in the taste of them.

She whimpered as he withdrew his hands. She pushed off his briefs and begged him some more, though what she was begging for she wasn’t too sure. But whatever it was, she wanted it with him, the boy she’d seen grow up into this man who was kneeled at her feet.

He pulled her forward by her thighs until she came to rest right under his hips and he spread her legs as far apart as they could go. His eyes were glued to the sight of her legs spread as he grabbed his dick with one large hand. Rey swallowed thickly as she took in the size of him, the sheer girth of it. A nervousness that hadn’t been there before suddenly consumed her. This was what she wanted but it didn’t stop her from being scared.

“I don’t have a condom,” he said, breaking the heavy silence between them. His eyes were still stuck on her there. The contemplation on both their parts was far shorter than it should have been.

“It’s fine,” she begged. “It’s fine, I’m fine.”

“I’m clean, haven’t been with anyone since before I got out of jail and they tested me. I have high blood pressure, though.”

Rey snorted and his eyes finally came up to focus on her face, a crooked grin showing his less than perfect teeth and the one cracked tooth that she knew he’d gotten while playing baseball as a senior. Rey had been in the bleachers, a little girl watching and cheering her favorite person, when he’d failed to catch a ball and it hit him in the face. Ben had the most grotesque bruises she’d ever seen for what felt like months. But the chipped tooth was part of his smile now, and she liked it better that way.

“Do it,” she whispered and with a loud sigh he bent down and kissed her again. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around his dick moved to her clit and started lazy circles until she was panting against his mouth again. Then there was something blunt, hot, and fleshy pressed against her opening. His finger sped up, sending her closer and closer, and she felt the pinching, burning sensation of Ben pressing his dick inside of her.

Rey opened her eyes to see the expression of pure bliss written on Ben’s every feature as he sank himself deeper and deeper inside of her, as he took in her cries and moans. Without thinking, she grabbed hold of his hips with her legs and pressed him forward until he was completely buried inside of her. They both cried out loudly and he bit into the flesh of her shoulder. What should have hurt, made her keen against him instead. Taking that as a signal, Ben started to move against her, so deep inside that she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Though, that could’ve been caused by his massive frame being crushed into her. But it felt so good to have his weight on her, the solid presence of his muscles hot and sweaty against her.

Those hips would be the end of her, she knew it, because every time they pushed into her she felt like she would crash and burn. The feeling of something started to build again, multiplied by ten when he shifted their position and he was suddenly pushing against something inside of her that made the most embarrassing sounds fall out of her mouth. She tensed, her hand coming out and digging into whatever bit of him she could find and breaking the skin with her fingernails. There was a chase happening within her as she cried out his name.

“Shit, you look so beautiful right now, baby girl. Are you going to come again for me?”

Rey couldn’t respond, instead she clenched down on him and he growled as she finally exploded into a million overwhelming pieces around him.

“God, I’m—,” he growled into her ear, his weight collapsing on her as he grunted her name out loud again and again. Her inside felt hot as she let him manhandle her in his orgasm, as Ben crushed her even further into the ground and dug his teeth into her neck and shoulder. Every single piece of her lay hot and heavy underneath him as he panted against her skin until he was done. Then he slowly pressed soft soothing kisses wherever he could reach, singing praises in between them.

They lay like that for a second, covered in an obscene amount of sweat, panting and giggling when Ben found a particularly ticklish spot on her neck or ear. The sticky evidence of their affair was dripping out of her, trailing down the sensitive skin of her ass. He must’ve felt it as well, because he ground his hips into her and whispered some filthy words about their anatomy, making her squeal and bury her face in his chest.

“You can’t be shy when I’m balls deep inside of you,” He laughed. She smacked his back. The marks on his back from her nails were raised welts now.

“How’s your blood pressure?”

Another laugh, another smile, another quick kiss. It was quickly becoming her favorite thing.

“I’ll probably have a stroke, but at least I’ll die with your pussy on me.” He said and she squealed again. They lay together for a little longer, until the press of his body over hers was too much and he had to roll off of her. There was a small ring of blood around his member, and a bit on his testicles. Further proof that wasn’t necessary of what had just transpired between them.

“Sorry if it wasn’t what you always hoped for,” he muttered sheepishly, staring down at the blood on his dick and balls. It lay dormant and heavy between his outstretched legs, nearly nestled in the moss. It was quite the ridiculous scene, in all honesty.

“Don’t be fucking stupid,” she chided him. “It didn’t hurt nearly as bad as I thought, you were nice, and I had the best orgasm of my short life.”

She picked up a small rock she found by her feet and threw it as hard as she could into the water, curious to see if she could hit someone across the creek. The fire was dying out now. It was strange how she had to comfort _him_ after he’d claimed her virginity instead of the other way around. Not that she was something to be claimed.

“That was pretty mind blowing,” He agreed after a short while. Rey snorted a laugh at his ego.

“I always thought I would lose it to some guy who bored me, anyways. This was a far better way to go.” She scoffed. Maybe to her future husband. A gentle and safe young man she had met at a grocery store or at church. Someone she could bring home to her auntie and show off, who would give her two kids and a small house that she could make her own. Rey turned to look at him and scooted her way back to his side, collapsing by his ridiculously long and thick legs. They were dark and hairy like the rest of him.

“How’d you lose it?” She asked him curiously with one hand splayed out on his thigh. Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap, nestling her between his legs so her ass was settled against the heat between his legs.

“Stacy Adams when I was fifteen,” he said into her hair. She frowned. Stacy Adams was in the church choir and Rey knew the woman; older than Rey by almost fifteen years with three kids and a second husband. She made really good turtle brownies for the potlucks and bake sales.

“Wouldn’t she have been like your age when you did it, then?” she whispered. “That’s really fucked up.”

“Twenty three. She wasn’t married yet back then. Just came back from college. I was friends with one of her younger brothers.” He explained. She pressed her lips together. She knew Stacy’s brothers as well. Three boys.

“I dated Steven Adams, the youngest brother,” she confessed. “Only other guy besides you to touch my tits or kiss me.”

Ben crushed her hard against his chest at her confession, on hand grabbing her chin and he forced her head around to look up at him. He was scowling, his lips turned down in a pout. “Tell me I was better,” he demanded. Rey laughed at him and tried to pry his fingers away but he kissed her possessively, maybe a little more aggressively than she expected. It left her breathless and quivering. “Say it,” he growled when he pulled away. Rey chased his lips, she wanted more of him already.

“Yes,” she panted the truth out loud to him. “Yes, you’re a million times better, Ben Solo.”

A shot of desire pulsed down to her swollen and aching body parts, a sudden need to prove herself to him filled her body and she turned around to climb on him. He was already getting hard but he stopped her hips with a sharp sigh and a laugh. “I, uh, need some more time to fuck you again, baby girl.” He smiled down at her, almost bashfully. She wanted to pout and whine at being denied but she curled up in his lap while he patted her hair. Off in the distance the sky was starting to lighten up.

From beyond the creek, Rose started to screech her name, the sound of splashing water and giggles reaching them. Dawn was coming, and so was the realization of their predicament. He clutched her waist tightly, nosing his way to her neck again and kissing her softly.

“Can I take you home?” He asked her quietly. Rey shook her head.

“Rose’s mom will see I’m gone,” she explained.

“Mmm, I forgot you’re still so fucking young.” He looked up when the splashes got louder and closer, pushing her off his lap and standing up, he grabbed his briefs and pulled her into the water. She clung onto his large back, pressing her mouth to the vivid red marks she had left, there was a sudden well of pride in her chest that lifted a smile to her face. They would both be covered in marks when the sun came up. Ben started to holler at them to shut the fuck up, threatening bodily harm on his cousins who were starting to whistle and tease as they swam up to them.

When she caught sight of them, Rose’s eyebrows went so high up near her hairline that it was comical, so Rey laughed at her friend’s expression. Ben made her wait in the water while he grabbed a blanket, and gave her his shirt until she could pull on her own clothes. When they realized her own top had been trampled in the mud and was too dirty to wear, he begged her to keep it. Rey swatted his hand away when he tried to hold her hand and he just grinned like crazy at her rejection and annoyance. She pointedly turned down his offer for a ride back to Rose’s house.

The two girls walked back home, arm in arm, in near silence until Rose finally whirled her friend around and demanded she spill all of the sordid details. Which Rey refused to give.

“I know you two fucked, Rey. I saw how he looked at you.”

“No comment,”

“I just want to know what kind of black magic fuckery you did to wrap that big mean man around your finger,” Rose tugged on Rey’s arm and whined. “Tell me your secrets!”

“I didn’t do anything. I just,” she gestured with her arms and pointed down to her vagina. “Let him have at it.”

“Did you at least enjoy it?” Rose was now being an attentive friend, voice quiet and serious. Rey nodded.

“Who would’ve thought Ben Solo would be so sweet?” Rey chuckled and shook her head, reminiscing about how his tongue had felt in her mouth and how he had been so gentle to avoid hurting her. How she’d had to force him to push in all the way.

“Ben Solo was sweet?”

Rey nodded again, her free hand grabbing at the hem of his tshirt. It smelled like whatever cologne he used, and a little bit like the sweat that she’d tasted when she kissed and sucked at his neck.

“Did he at least make you come, Rey? Because I will tear him a new one if he just pumped into you and didn’t give you any—.”

“Lord!” Rey cried out and clamped one hand over her friend’s mouth as her voice started to rise and echo in the small sleepy neighborhood they both lived in. “Yes, you overly concerned asshole! I had an orgasm and it was very good, and so was he.”

Morning was breaking through the tree line when they both climbed in through Rose’s bedroom window. Both girls giggled as they collapsed onto the bed, smelling like dirt and the creek, and Rey smelling like the lingering fragrance of Ben Solo’s cologne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some backstory! Hope it tickles yalls fancy.

Rey loved her job at the church. It was simple, paid well, and it kept her busy during the day. There was also plenty of time for her to think. It was what she did and she did it well, thinking. She thought about her future, about college, about Auntie May’s fragile health and how she couldn’t be left alone long enough for her to even attempt to go to the community college in the closest city.

But she mainly thought about Ben Solo, and how it felt to be under him while he panted her name in her ear. It was too much to think about, and she found herself walking to the bathroom far too often to clean between her legs so she wouldn’t ruin her panties. Her body begged her for relief, one that she couldn’t give herself anymore. It was nice, when she was alone at night and free from distractions (and the menacingly looming statue of Jesus that judged her every time she walked from the office to the bathroom) to press her hand to her self and to conjure up images of him as he pounded into her, but it wasn’t _enough._ It wasn’t right, it wasn’t _Ben_. And it was starting to slowly drive her insane.

—

“Why don’t you just call him and hook up?” Rose said simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

They were having lunch at the town square, an easy middle ground between the church and the coffee shop Rose worked at. Rose was dressed in the all black uniform that on everyone else looked boring and drab, but she managed to look like a shining star. Even as she gave Rey a look, like she was the dumbest being in existence.

“Because I don’t have his number,” Rey said. She shrugged and stuffed a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Rose gaped at her friend in honest shock.

“How? He took your virginity and he didn’t give you his fucking number?” She practically shrieked. Rey felt her cheeks burn as she glanced around at the other people who were too busy with their own food to care.

“I didn’t care to ask,” She hollered back at Rose. “That’s not what this is, I didn’t want anything else from him. Besides, he’s almost seven years older than me. It’s not like we can just date or whatever.”

“But still, it’s common fucking curtesy.”

Rey glared at Rose and shook her head, spearing some cooked green beans on her plastic fork and shoving them in her mouth. “Seriously, shut up about it. I shouldn’t have said anything to you.”

“I’m gonna murder that bastard,” Rose hissed before aggressively sipping her sweet tea. Rey rolled her eyes but the conversation was dropped. Rose mercifully began telling her about the new love of her life that came in the form of a blond country boy who worked in the next town over. Rey preferred talking about Rose’s life. It was always filled with adventures and experiences that Rey couldn’t have herself. She lived vicariously through her best friend and she was okay with it. They were on opposite sides of a social spectrum, Rose was always the belle of the ball while Rey preferred to hide away from the gaze of her peers. The other night had been an exception. And now a secret.

Once their plates were cleared off and Rose’s phone went off to signal the end of her lunch break, they started to clear off the table so they could return to work. A tall young woman with shining blonde hair that Rey didn’t recognize walked up to their table. She wore tight fitting denim pants and a tube top in a pretty yellow color. Her face was small and angry, a deep frown and pursed lips on it. The woman was beautiful, even while scowling at her.

“Are you Rey Hill?” The woman asked with force behind her words. Her voice was surprisingly loud considering how small and tiny she was. Rey threw a glance at Rose who was also studying the woman with curiosity.

“Who’s asking?” Rose snapped.

“I’m talking to you,” The woman snapped back. “I’m talking to you, kid.”

Rey cocked a surprised eyebrow at her, “Alright,” she said after a moment. “I’m Rey. Who’s asking?”

The woman straightened up, crossing her small arms over her chest and glaring at Rey. “Did you sleep with him?”

“With who?” Rey said, as if she hadn’t only slept with one man in her whole young life.

“Don’t play dumb with me, little girl. You know I’m talking about that human garbage Ben Solo. Did you fuck Ben Solo?”

Rey took a step back in complete surprise, her eyes widening as she looked over to Rose’s face that was screwed up in anger now. The woman scoffed, turning her head to the side and clicking her tongue in disgust.

“You can have him.” She hissed. “Have him all you want, girl. Good luck.”

Then, just as quickly as she appeared at their table, the woman was stomping off in a cloud of blonde hair and expensive perfume, her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked away. Rey turned to look at Rose who’s mouth was hanging open yet again in complete and utter shock. Neither of them could really process what had just happened.

“I don’t even want Ben Solo,” Rey finally said, still staring after the woman who had long disappeared by now.

“Apparently, you aren’t the only one.”

—

Aunty May liked to have her supper by five so she could be watching the evening news by six and be in bed by seven thirty. Which meant Rey had to be home by four at the latest so she could start cooking. This was another reason why she liked working at the church office. Pastor Josh was understanding and let her duck out by two in the afternoon, and sometimes even earlier. Today was one of those days where she needed to leave early.

Pastor Josh waved her off as she left the parish hall, her bag swung over a shoulder and her cell phone in hand. It buzzed again with a call from Aunty May.

“How’s it feeling, Aunty?” Rey answers after the second buzz. The woman on the other line gives a whine.

“Still hurts,”

“Did you take the pill like I told you?”

“I won’t take no damn pill. I told you that already.”

Rey exhales loudly as she walks to her beat up old Jeep. The woman who’d raised her since her parents passed away when she was just barely out of diapers was stubborn as all get, especially when it came to her medications and her health. It had taken almost every bit of effort that Rey had to convince Aunty May to listen to the doctors after her first heart attack. She quickly climbed inside the truck and tossed her bag to the side.

“Well, if you don’t want to have to go to the emergency room, then you’ll have to take the pill like Dr. Dameron told you to.” Rey tried to calmly plead into the phone. But May wasn’t having it.

“I’m not listening to some kid. I changed that boy’s diapers not that long ago. He don’t know what he’s saying.”

Rey snorted despite the seriousness of the conversation. Imaging Dr. Poe Dameron as a much smaller version of himself being chased around by May was an amusing thought. She could hardly imagine that smoldering handsome man as a diaper wearing toddler, but she was sure he would’ve been just as charming back then. Dr. Dameron probably grew up with Ben Solo, the two of them being fairly close in age. It was a sobering thought.

Her family doctor was the same age as the man who’d taken her virginity just the other day. Rey winced, grateful that her Aunt couldn’t see her on the other side.

“He knows plenty, Aunty. Please take the pill. I’ll be home in ten minutes.”

When Rey hung up the phone, she let it fall into the seat beside her, and dropped her head on the steering wheel. She groaned loudly and repeated the motion, her head smacking the wheel and making the old piece of junk car give a weak honk.

—

Supper wasn’t anything fancy, just baked chicken thighs with collard greens and carrots. The food was almost bland. Far too healthy for either of them to actually like it, but it was a necessary evil now after May’s heart attack and stroke. The woman wasn’t even sixty yet but she was a diabetic with heart problems and recovering from her near miss with a stroke. She had to use a wheeled walker now, one leg heavy and uncooperative, and it made her even angrier than she had been when Rey was growing up.

Rey thanked the Lord every day that May had taken her in, because God knows she’d had no obligation to, but the woman had always been a mean one. Even the people at church thought she was callous and loud mouthed, and they weren’t supposed to judge. Pastor Josh avoided Aunty May like she was a biblical plague, lest he get caught up in one of her rants about the children running around outside after service or the flowers being too dang _colorful_ for it to be appropriate.

“I miss fried chicken,” May sighed as she pushed a carrot around on her plate with her fork. Her face was screwed up in disdain as she stared down at her plate, as if the food was to blame for her current medical predicament.

“Me too, Aunty,” Rey agreed.

“Reminds me of that chicken Martha brought to the church dinner that one time, remember? With the brown sugar pecans and the raisins?” May shuddered as she recalled the dish. “That thing was an affront to the Lord.”

Rey rolled her eyes at her Aunt, grateful that the woman was still too busy glaring at the food in front of her instead to catch sight of her cheek. “Okay, it’s not that bad, Aunty.” Rey huffed. Her cooking wasn’t great, she’d only just learned not that long ago, but it wasn’t that terrible. She had yet to put raisins in anything.

“This food ain’t going to do you any favors, either. Look at you, practically skin and bones. I don’t know where you got it from, ‘cus my sister had some hips on her. Probably got it from your daddy. That man was thinner than hell. I could’ve practically snapped his spine over my knee if I wanted.” May prattled on and on.

The conversation continued with May gingerly picking at the food, but eventually finishing everything. After supper, she stayed at the table while Rey took her blood pressure, and heart rate, carefully doling out pills and vitamins before helping her to the arm chair she spent most of her afternoons and evenings on. Most nights went on like this, Rey dutifully helping the woman who’d raised her to bed, waking up every so often to check on her or help her to the bathroom. She took her vitals, checked her sugars, gave her medicine, made sure she ate the right things. May needed her now, and Rey was willing to give the woman who’d taken her in everything she could.

Unlike her peers, Rey wouldn’t be going to college or the state university a few hours away. They had no extra money to speak of for her to galavant around some college campus, they lived off of May’s small disability check and Rey’s pay from working at the church. For the foreseeable future, Rey would stay with May and take care of her. She’d given up on any other dream and focused fully on her duty to Aunty May.

May was sitting in her reclined armchair, legs propped up and covered in bright purple compression socks with pink polka dots. Her hair was fully gray now and she wore it in a long braid over one of her shoulders. She’d been an ashy blonde when Rey first met her in the hospital room where her mom lay unconscious and brain dead on a hospital bed. The two women looked so much alike, but then, they were twins so it made sense. Fraternal, not identical, but still twins. May was like an echo of Rey’s mother, and Rey found herself wondering frequently if her mom would’ve looked anything like May now had she still been alive.

The new anchor broke the news about an escaped convict from one of the nearby prisons and Aunty May scoffed. “You know what Georgia told me today?”

“Hmm?” Rey hummed from her place on the couch as she worked on an embroidery project of hers. A newfound hobby to help her deal with the ever growing stress and anxiety that came along with the realization that she would never leave their small and shitty town.

“She came by to tell me that the Solo boy just got out of prison again.”

“Shit,” Rey cursed. She’d stabbed her self with the needle at the mention of Ben. May threw her a sharp look and Rey apologized quickly to her aunt for the slip up in language. She sucked at the head of blood that welled up on the tip of her finger.

“Poor Leia and Han. Such decent God fearing folks and they get stuck with a hard headed boy.” May says with a shake of her head.

“He’s not that bad,” Rey mutters, quick to defend Ben despite his checkered past. “He does so good with the kids at church. And he was always nice to me and Rose.”

May waves her words off and she turns the volume on the TV up a little as the news ends and a game show begins. “That doesn’t count for much when he spends the rest of his time drinking and bringing his momma pain. I’m glad you grew out of that phase where you chased after him so damn much.”

Rey didn’t answer, focused completely on keeping her expression blank as she kept working on her pattern. She prayed that her micro expressions didn’t give her away to her aunt. The game show started and May started to shout answers at the screen and admonished the contestants whenever they got a question wrong.

When the clock struck half past seven and the game show ended, Rey helped May up from the armchair and to her walker so she could be tucked into bed.

—

Rey was at the halfway point between sleep and wakefulness, where it feels like she’s floating endlessly in her conscious. Her dreams were full of _him_. His lips, his limbs, his breath on her skin. Ben’s trembling deep voice echoed in the space of her dreams, her fantasies making her relive the sounds of his climax over and over again, like a brutally hypnotic hymn.

A sound escaped her lips, a breathy moan that jolts her fully awake. Rey groans as she sits up, gathering her blankets and clutching them to her chest. Her cell phone breaks the silence in her bedroom, and she grabs it from her nightstand.

It’s a message from Rose, two words: CALL HIM. Followed by another message with Ben Solo’s phone number. Rey nearly screams in frustration when another message comes through, this time it’s a picture of Rose with her cheek pressed against Ben’s face, who looks murderously at the camera. A deep scowl mars his brow, but his eyes are smiling, like he’s just pretending to be an angry asshole for the camera. Rey smiles and gives a quiet laugh.

Rey thinks about calling him or sending him a text, and the overwhelming urge to see him again almost takes over. She almost gives up. Almost. Rey plugs her phone back into the charger and curls back up under the covers. As much as she wants to see him again, she really shouldn’t. He was so much older than her, a man, and Aunty May wouldn’t be happy if she found out that Rey and Ben were up to no good. Not only because May had told her time and time again not to give in to the urges of premarital sex, but also because Ben Solo wasn’t the upstanding citizen that he should be. Everyone around town knew about his temper, his drinking, the partying.

And yet, Rey still turned back around in bed and groped on the nightstand until her fingers closed over her phone. With one eye shut against the bright light of the screen, she quickly saved his number and the picture Rose had sent her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, y’all. ❤️ And thank you to @Skywalker63 for beta-ing ☺️. Kudos+comments=my validation.

If word had gotten around about her sleeping with Ben, it hadn’t reached Rey or Rose yet. Only that blonde woman seemed to know about their liaison. But that was plenty enough to mortify Rey. By the time Sunday morning had rolled around, she was over the whole Blonde Woman Incident, and definitely over Ben Solo himself.

Rey sat by the other choir members that Sunday at church, her aunt beside her and Rose and her parents in the pew behind them. They listened quietly until it was time for the choir members to neatly climb up and start to sing the first hymnal. Rey would sing a solo this morning, one of her favorite songs for one of her least favorite duties. Not singing for the church, that was one of the few things that brought her happiness but singing by herself and standing in front of everyone. After they finished the hymn, she stepped forward to stand in front of the others and sang out the lyrics to a song May had loved to sing when she was a little girl. _“He touched me, oh, he touched me, and oh the joy that fills my soul. Something happened and now I know, he touched me and made me whole.”_

When she opened her eyes, she took in a room of smiling faces, the same ones she had seen year after year, as she grew up singing for them. Before her eighteenth birthday however, if her eyes had landed on the Solo’s and their wayward son, she wouldn’t’ve even given him a second thought, and her voice wouldn’t have wavered just a bit. Enough to where her eyes had to be snapped back to the choir directors hands. Nothing would’ve happened if he hadn’t been staring at her so intensely, with such naked desire on his face as she stood there trying to get through the song without any further embarrassments. But she was just a little off, a smidge too fast and she finished the song before she was supposed to, forcing the accompanist to rush the end of the song.

The choir filed back into their seats and she excused herself for a quick second with the excuse that she needed to use the lady’s room. Ben cornered her when she reached the bathroom, however, and forced her into the office restroom she had tucked into. She couldn’t even manage a reprimand because he was pressing his lips against hers faster than she could even process what was happening. Her hands pounded against his chest but he quickly melted her protests and anger as he slipped his tongue between her lips and pressed her against the door. Large hands hiked her skirt up her thighs as he grabbed at her roughly, sliding them up until they cupped her ass under her panties and squeezed tightly.

She finally pulled away long enough to gasp out his name. “We can’t,” she protested.

“Just a little,” he begged her, ducking his head and kissing her breasts over her modest shirt. “You look so pretty in your church clothes.”

His words were a startling reminder that they were in church and that she was due back up front to sing one more song with the choir before the Pastor’s sermon started. The congregation should be shaking hands by now, greeting each other while happily chirping, “Peace be with you,” to their neighbors. Rey hoped to God no one noticed that they were missing, and that nobody made the connection between them.

“I have to go back,” she groaned as he kept kissing where he knew her nipples were. The bra she wore underneath wasn’t padded so they were visible when they hardened against his affections. “Please, Ben.”

At the sound of his name, he ground his erection against her stomach, and kissed her lips again. “Okay,” he whined like a petulant child. “but find me after church. Promise me.”

“I promise,” she hissed. Then he backed his body off of her, giving her one final and torturous kiss full of passion and tongues. She stepped around him to the mirror to fix her hair and clothes, trying to hide the dark spot he had made with his mouth on the front of her shirt. It was noticeable but maybe nobody would figure out it was Ben’s mouth and tongue.

“After church,” she whispered to him, giving him a steady look before slipping out of the room and heading back to the chapel. She walked away from him with her chin held high, but her mind was racing.

Ben looked extra handsome in his church clothes. Well fitted jeans with a freshly pressed button up shirt in a baby blue that made his soft brown eyes even softer and brighter. His hair was brushed and tamed into a semblance of order, tucked behind his ears that looked even cuter when they stuck out. Clean shaven cheeks and jaw that smelled like his spicy aftershave, the same fragrance that still clung to the tshirt she wore to bed almost every night, and now clung to her blouse where he had pressed his face against her tits. The boots he wore made him seem even taller, giving him an extra inch or two, making him tower over everyone else.

When she shuffled up to the dais with the rest of the choir, she found her eyes wandering to him sitting at the pews next to Han and Leia Solo, his lips moving along to the words they were singing in unison. It felt wrong to feel such startling strong desire towards him when they were in the Lord’s house but she couldn’t help it. Even as she sang up on the dais, her mind floated away to the creek and how it felt to be underneath him. She thought about the kiss marks he’d left behind on her skin and she felt a pull between her legs, heat consuming her. Rey wondered if he still had her scratch marks on his back.

She tried to banish the thoughts as they moved into the chorus of the song, her voice faltering again when she found Ben’s dark eyes staring at her. He wasn’t singing anymore, just watching as she stood in front of everyone. If only he knew what she was actually thinking while stood up there. If only he knew she wanted to sing praises of him instead.

Before the service was over, Rey was forced to excuse herself to the bathroom once more.

—

Pastor Josh was shaking her hand as everyone shuffled out. She gave him her promises to see him on Monday and waved goodbye to a few people. May patted her arm and told her to not worry about taking her home, because her friend Georgia would give her a ride.

“We’re going to play bingo today, I’ll be home late.” May said with a mischievous grin. There was a small group of older grey haired men and women that Rey knew were Aunty May’s friends, including one bearded man she vaguely thought might be named Luke or Lucas.

“Don’t be drinking, though, Aunty May. You can’t mix alcohol with your pills.” Rey said. May scowled at her.

“You don’t be telling me what to do, Rey.” She snapped then rolled her walker towards her friends.

Rose was heading home with her family, and her Aunty thought she was going with them, but instead she slipped into a small enclosed garden area behind the church building where she had seen Ben go off into after church. Ben was waiting for her, leaning against another tree with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He straightened up and grinned at her, leaning in for a kiss when she got close to him. Rey avoided it. Ben frowned.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want to explain myself to a bunch of church people.” She said to him. They were still at church, after all, and the garden was open to anyone.

“You mad at me?” He asked her as he took in her crossed arms and slightly soured expression.

“A little, yeah.” She drawled. “Few days ago, I was having lunch with Rose and some pretty blonde girl came up to me and asked me if I slept with you. Then she said I could keep you, like I even wanted that to begin with.”

“Fuck,” he groaned, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

“Watch your tongue, we’re at church.” She chided him. “Wanna explain?”

“Mindy,” he said slowly, fingers still hiding his face. “I was seeing her before I went to jail. It was never serious, I thought she knew that but someone must’ve said something to her after the creek.”

“Well, what’s it got to do with me?”

“I told her I didn’t want to see her anymore ‘cus I...” he trailed off, darting a quick look at her from between his fingers and then looking at his feet.

“Because what, Ben?” She knew she wasn’t going to like the answer but she wanted to hear it anyways.

“Because I’m interested in someone else.”

“Please tell me it’s not me,” she begged. He winced, obviously taken back by her words.

“Damn, baby girl, you really do know how to hurt my feelings.” He chuckled awkwardly. “Of course it’s you. I ain’t got no goddamn interest in anyone else since that night.”

She groaned out loud and stepped forward to bury her face in his chest, both hands fisted in his collar. He curled his arms around her and held her tightly. It was all too much for her.

“I just turned eighteen, I’m a goddamn kid still, Ben. And you’re, what? Twenty four? Twenty five? I can’t go out with you. Pastor Josh would tell me I can’t work here, I’ll lose my spot in the choir.”

Ben sighed heavily against her hair. “Your aunty said I’m actually a quarter of my age, so it don’t matter no how.”

“While you may act like you’re my age, Ben, you’re a grown ass man. And I’m not.”

Ben chuckled then, and she smacked his chest lightly for it. His hard and very appealing chest. “There ain’t no way you’re a man, baby.” His hands trailed down to her ass where he squeezed, making her jump and curse as she pulled away from him and quickly looked around to make sure nobody could see them. Ben didn’t take his hands away and now her heart was beating so fast she could feel it on her tongue. It was undeniable that Rey was attracted to him, and how could she not be when he looked so goddamn adorable while he palmed her ass.

“Look, Rey baby, I’m not asking you to marry me or date me, if you don’t wanna. I just want to see more of you, and touch you, and fuck you. It don’t have to be anything you don’t want it to be.” Ben said in his deep voice that sent shivers down her spine when he brought up fucking. His deep brown eyes shined in the sunlight and Ben lowered his head, stooping low over her. His kiss was soft, a small whisper of affection as he laid his lips over hers. Somehow, this tiny kiss was more breathtaking than any of the others he’d given her before. How could Rey deny him anything he ever wanted when he tasted so sweet and pretty?

“Fine,” she whispered when he pulled away. He gave her a small grin and kissed her again, just a touch harder.

“Yeah?” Another kiss and she almost swooned in his arms. “Come home with me.”

She hummed her answer against his mouth since he was relentless and kept diving into her with his tongue, licking her bottom lip in a way that made her mind go completely blank. She almost forgot they were behind the church, hidden away from the congregation that milled about as they lingered to converse and gossip, but still in a place of God where they could be caught red handed by just about anybody. And that would be quite the thing to explain if they were caught. They couldn’t even pretend to be doing anything else. Rey tapped his chest with her hands, trying to get his attention so he would pull away but it was ineffective. Ben was too concentrated on her ass at the moment. She smacked his chest harder and pulled her head back, breaking the kiss. Ben Solo’s smile was full of crooked teeth and sunshine and Rey was forced to swallow hard as her heart jumped into her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my little bit of a story yall❤️


End file.
